


Tus regalos

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-09
Updated: 2006-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyoga levantó la mirada, cerró el bolso con energía, lo cargó al hombro y caminó hasta él, pasando de largo. Sin explicaciones y sin palabras amables se fue, dándole la razón al Phoenix. Shun no era el mismo de antes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tus regalos

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>  Tus regalos debería de llegar   
>  **

—Ganso, ¿de qué te la das? —investigó Ikki de manera prepotente. 

Hyoga de pie, entre la puerta de su cuarto y el pasillo, endureció aun más las facciones, preparado para cualquier eventualidad. 

—No trabaja. Tiene casi veinte años y no ha buscado jamás un empleo.  
—No lo necesita. No te olvides que también es un Kido —objetó el Cisne con algo de sarcasmo.  
—Ni siquiera está estudiando.  
—¿Adónde quieres llegar con todo esto? —se impacientó.  
—Me molesta que se la pase todo el día encerrado contigo en un cuarto —explicó el Phoenix a punto de perder la paciencia. 

Entonces ¿eran celos? ¿O aún no se hacía a la idea de que su hermano menor era gay? 

—Nunca ordena su cuarto —siguió enumerando.  
—¿Y me hechas la culpa a mí, de todo eso? —arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, aquello era hilarante.  
—Escúchame. ¿A ti te parece bien que ni siquiera tenga ganas de bañarse como corresponde, todos los días?  
—Lo último que faltaba —despotricó—, que encima lo trates de sucio.  
—¡Óyeme rubito! —se exaltó Ikki tomándolo por el cuello de la camiseta, observó esas pupilas que danzaban furiosas, dispuestas a dar guerra; meditó la situación y lo soltó—Le estás arruinando la vida. ¿No te das cuenta?  
—¿Eh?  
—Shun no es el mismo, se ha convertido en una lacra humana —lejos de querer insultar a su propio hermano, estaba tratando de demostrarle al otro la verdad, y por su rostro pareció surtir efecto—¡Mira cómo has puesto su mundo!  
—¡¿Yo?! —espetó ofendido y algo confuso.  
—Sí, tú. Y todo porque no eres capaz de amar a nadie. Estoy cansado de verlos discutir todo el día, de ver como lo _psicopatéas_ todo el tiempo.  
—¡¿Y qué carajo pretendes diciéndome todo esto?! —La conversación lo había alterado a límites insospechados.  
—¡¿Qué no le jodas mas la vida de lo que ya lo hiciste?!  
—¡Pues bien! —exclamó harto de vivir bajo la mirada inquisidora de su cuñado y sus palabras amenazantes—¡Si eso es lo que quieres! ¡Me haces un favor! —dio la media vuelta e ingresó a su cuarto de donde siguió gritando—¡Me das la excusa necesaria para no verte nunca más! ¡No sé cómo Shun te soporta!

“Porque yo de verdad lo amo” se dijo interiormente, lanzando una mirada fugaz a su ex cuñado, se alejó rumbo a las escaleras, justo por donde un chico de cabellera verde desalineada subió, incapaz de descifrar la mirada de su hermano mayor y el andar apresurado, se encontró después con la escena de su pareja haciendo una maleta. 

—¿Qué sucede, Hyoga? —se atrevió a investigar temiendo a la respuesta.  
—¡Me voy! ¡En esta casa me tienen todos harto! —respondió de mala manera, todavía enojado y furioso consigo mismo. 

¿Acaso Ikki tenía razón? ¿Lo estaba perjudicando a Shun de alguna manera? Que Shun no era el mismo, eso desde ya, pero ¿fue su culpa? ¿Ese cambio para mal era en verdad su culpa? 

—¿Qué pasó ahora? —preguntó de nuevo, preocupado y con la voz tomada.  
—¡Estoy harto de las estupideces de Seiya! ¡Estoy harto de los consejos soberbios y superados de Shiryu! ¡ESTOY HARTO DEL SORETE DE TU HERMANO! ¡HARTO! —finalizó metiendo las prendas dentro del bolso como si se tratasen de enemigos—¡Y estoy harto de Saori, que lo único que hace es meterse para mal! ¡Porque estoy seguro que esto es cosa de ella!  
—¡Pero, Hyoga! ¡Eso no es lo importante! —buscó la manera de hacerse entender, porque ¿acaso el amor que se tenían no lo valía? ¿No valía suficiente como para superar cualquier adversidad?  
—¡No, Shun! ¡Esto se terminó!  
—Hyoga —murmuró afligido—¿Ya no me amas?

Hyoga levantó la mirada, cerró su bolso con energía, lo cargó al hombro y caminó hasta él, pasando de largo. 

—Hyoga...  
—Adiós, Shun —Lo amaba, y pese a eso lo dejó llorando en el cuarto que habían compartido muchas noches. 

Sin explicaciones y sin palabras amables se fue, dándole la razón al Phoenix. 

Ikki se sintió un poco culpable ¿por qué negarlo? Pero creyó que esa era la única forma de poder solucionar las cosas. Hyoga se alejó de la mansión, tomó un taxi que lo dejó en la ciudad y sin rumbo fijo, vagó por ahí; amaba hasta la locura a Shun, pero... 

El Cisne no le quiso dar demasiadas vueltas al asunto, por temor a descubrir que las palabras del Phoenix eran ciertas, y hasta cierto punto no le quedaba más que reconocer que lo eran. Shun no era el mismo de antes. 

Andrómeda se encerró en el cuarto todo ese día y el siguiente, el Phoenix comenzó a preocuparse por su aislamiento. Una cosa era un día, otra muy distinta era estar allí sin siquiera ir al baño o para bajar a comer algún bocado. 

Bueno, en realidad no lo había visto salir, pero no podía asegurar que no lo hacía. 

Caminó con duda hasta el cuarto de su hermano menor, golpeó la puerta sin recibir respuesta. Sin dudarlo más ingresó, encontrándose con el pequeño de espaldas, aferrado a la almohada. Quizás era mejor que Shun se quedase con la idea de que el Cisne ya no lo amaba, pues en apariencias este no pensaba volver, después de todo, el amor que le profesaba ¿había sido mentira? 

Andrómeda no era un niño, había entendido la situación desde un principio y no poder hacer nada lo enojaba consigo mismo, pero como consigo mismo no podía pelearse, se encabronó con su hermano. 

—¡Todo es por tu culpa! —exclamó cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia.  
—Shun... hermanito... —susurró entristecido—Ahora quizás estés muy enojado conmigo...  
—¡Quizás no! ¡Lo estoy y mucho! —corrigió empezando a llorar.  
—Ya pasará, verás que no será para tanto... no es tan trágico.  
—Tú lo dices porque eres un... un insensible —vociferó furioso, y era tan raro verlo a Shun enojado.  
—No me digas eso, Shun... —el Phoenix se sentó en la cama junto a él y acarició su ensortijada melena.  
—Lo siento... —murmuró, sorprendiéndole. Luego de meditarlo unos segundos, se daba cuenta que enojándose con su hermano no conseguiría nada, solo sentirse peor—No es tu culpa, es que... estoy muy enojado...  
—Te comprendo.

Andrómeda dio la vuelta dejando al descubierto las esmeraldas que tenía por ojos, rojas de tanto llorar, hasta la nariz tenía colorada. 

—No me ama —perdió la mirada—. Se fue y no le importó... —hundió el rostro entre las piernas de su hermano y lo usó de pañuelo.  
—No sé qué decirte, Shun. No es un tema que... —no supo cómo expresarse—No es algo que yo pueda afirmar o negar, aunque lo intuyo. Lo único que puedo decirte es que estarás mejor, con el tiempo... 

Las palabras de su hermano fueron un bálsamo, se secó las lagrimas y se incorporó en la cama, sentándose en la posición de loto, justo cuando su estomago crujió de manera aterradora, las mejillas se tornaron carmesí y el Phoenix sonrió: 

—¿Por qué no bajamos a comer algo?

Shun asintió débilmente y poniéndose de pie lo acompañó hasta la cocina, ni Seiya ni Shiryu dijeron algo al verlo, quizás para no incomodarlo, quizás porque sabían que Andrómeda naturalizaría la situación diciendo que estaba todo muy bien. Cualquiera fuera el caso, no tenía sentido. Y eso él lo agradeció interiormente. 

Ese día pasó y pasaron muchos más. Días en los cuales se sentía estupendamente bien, hasta que algo, una palabra o un recuerdo, le traía a la memoria al Cisne. 

Y tenía días verdaderamente malos, en donde se despertaba pensando en él y su figura no lo abandonaba hasta que conciliaba el sueño por la noche. Una real tortura, que poco a poco fue menguando. Para ello, Andrómeda necesitaba estar haciendo algo y así evitar pensar en él. 

Lo que fuese, cualquier actividad por mas ridícula que fuera, todo lo que podía alejarlo unos minutos de esos recuerdos junto a Hyoga, eran muy bienvenido por él.

Había pesado ya más de un mes desde la partida furiosa de Hyoga, durante ese tiempo Shun no supo ni quiso saber nada de su paradero, y aunque intentaba sonreír y hacer de cuenta que todo estaba bien, se notaba la tristeza en sus pupilas. La soledad parecía engullirlo en vida y es que lo extrañaba tanto. 

Las caricias, tan ausentes, se sentían aún sobre la piel, por las noches Andrómeda juraba sentir las manos de su rubio quemándole la piel. Y solo había pasado un mes y medio ¿qué le quedaba por delante? ¿Era cierto eso de que con el tiempo conseguiría olvidar? ¿O sería incluso peor? 

La ausencia del ruso se sentía en cada rincón de la mansión y de su vida, por lo menos para él. 

Y esa tristeza que se había apoderado de Shun se hacía cada vez más notoria, sobre todo cuando la fecha de su cumpleaños se aproximó. Ikki observaba a su hermano por la ventana, sentado en los bancos del Jardín, llorando en silencio y negaba con la cabeza, incapaz de poder hacer algo por él.

¿Incapaz?

…

El día de su cumpleaños inevitablemente llegó, sí, contra todo intento de retrasar el tiempo. Y en dicha fecha, Andrómeda no solo tuvo que sufrir la ausencia de su amante, sino también se le sumaba la de su hermano. Solía tener esas huidas fugaces, no le reprochaba que desapareciera por días, pero ¿por tenía que elegir justo esa fecha? Shiryu lo supo y por eso lo confesó. 

—Fue a buscar tu regalo, Shun —Tuvo que morderse la lengua. Esperaba que el Phoenix tuviera suerte con el regalo, porque sería algo difícil. 

…

Tomó el tren y bajó en una estación desconocida para él, leyó el papel que el Dragón le había dado y se guió, buscando con éxito la dichosa dirección.

Ingresó a la pensión y caminó por el largo pasillo, se situó frente a la puerta y golpeó, esperó un buen rato hasta que finalmente se abrió. 

—¿Tú? —fue lo único que le surgió a Hyoga luego de unos cuantos segundos de taro.  
—¿Quién más? —se quejó.  
—Shiryu —soltó cerrando los ojos y suspirando—. Lo voy a asesinar en cuanto lo vea —Porque era claro que solo él pudo haberle dado la dirección, el Dragón era el único que la conocía.  
—¿Sabes qué día es hoy?  
—Por supuesto —se cruzó de brazos, a la defensiva. ¿Cómo olvidar esa fecha?—No entiendo que haces aquí —decidió ir al punto, no tenía ánimos de falsear nada, menos que menos con alguien a quién, en el fondo, consideraba un hermano más que un mero compañero de batallas.  
—Si me dejas pasar, te explico —argumentó con voz parca. 

Ingresó a su propia casa dejando la puerta abierta e invitándole así a su compañero a seguirlo. Ikki se encontró con un mono-ambiente bastante pobre, no en aspecto, ya que era nuevo, sino en muebles; solo había una mesada, una cocina, una mesa, dos sillas, una cama y un guardarropa, lo necesario y no más. 

—¿A qué has venido? —investigó impaciente.  
—A buscarte, hoy es el cumpleaños de- 

El Cisne lanzó una carcajada sarcástica interrumpiéndolo. 

—¿Después de que me echaste vienes a pedirme que regrese? —sonrió de manera cínica.  
—Yo no te eché, no te equivoques.  
—Pues, quizás no fuiste concreto, pero me pediste que no le arruinara más la vida a tu hermano. ¿Cómo quieres que tome eso?  
—Yo no te pedí que te fueras, que te alejaras de él. Solo que te dieras cuenta. –Ikki calló de repente y, buscando una de las dos sillas que había, tomó asiento—Desde que tú no estás —sonrió amargamente— en este mes y medio, Shun no solo tiene su cuarto ordenado y su vida. Se anotó en un taller de arte, un curso de idioma y está pensando en buscar empleo... 

Se produjo unos minutos de silencio mortuorio. El Phoenix intentó demostrarle al otro lo que por mucho tiempo intentó decirles, jamás reprochó su unión o se puso en contra, pero tampoco permitiría que su hermano menor se viera influenciado de una manera negativa. Desde ya que nunca creyó que el rubio fuera mala persona o una mala influencia. 

El haberles dado “carta libre” a su relación había sido una manera de demostrarlo, pero también desencadenó esa caótica situación. Shun prefería estar con Hyoga antes de salir a algún sitio, estudiar o trabajar, y eso no era correcto. Tenía dieciocho años, aunque en actitudes demostraba tener menos. 

—Entonces... —reflexionó con pesar—está mejor... —el tono de voz dejaba en claro su decepción, por un lado estaba contento de ver como su chico encontraba la motivación perdida, pero le dolía descubrir que era gracias a su ausencia.  
—No —contradijo—, está muy triste —. Suspiró—Ha organizado su vida, pero le faltas tú. Y eso se nota.

Hyoga levantó la mirada, incapaz de poder pronunciar palabra alguna, comenzaba a comprender a su amigo, Ikki nunca buscó separarlos, sino que durante mucho tiempo había intentando demostrarles que el tipo de relación simbiótica que llevaban no era bueno para el menor de los tres. 

—¿Y? ¿Qué dices? ¿Vienes al cumpleaños de mi hermano o tendré que golpearte y llevarte inconsciente?  
—Ikki...  
—Quiero dejarte en claro muchas cosas —interrumpió poniéndose de pie—, no me molesta saber que mi hermano es gay... —desde ya, él no podía objetar nada, no después de esa noche que Shiryu y Seiya los invitaron a participar de sus sesiones amorosas—Y aunque en un principio me molestó que fueras tú, me has demostrado que realmente lo amas. —Ante el desconcierto del otro, se apuro a acotar, observando el lugar—Lo has puesto como tu prioridad, dejándolo. Aunque él se haya enojado y no lo haya comprendido, aunque hayas quedado como un pato egoísta, con todas las cosas que gritaste, no me cabe duda de que lo hiciste por él. Te dio bronca saber que era cierto, que la relación los estaba consumiendo y por eso te fuiste. Si no te hubiera importado, te hubieras quedado a su lado follando como lo hacen todas las putas noches...  
—Yo... Ikki... —no sabía qué decir.  
—No soy idiota, ganso, lo único que te pido es que no lo lastimes nunca, y que estés a su lado dándole un motivo más en su vida para vivirla a pleno, no al revés.  
—¿Me dejas hablar?  
—Sí —concedió de malos modos.  
—¿Shun sabe que viniste hasta aquí?  
—No. Me fui sin darle explicaciones.  
—Entonces, no sabe que tu…  
—No lo sé... —respondió alzando los hombros—Quizás para estas alturas Shiryu ya se lo dijo.  
—¿Y está enojado conmigo todavía?  
—Pato cobarde —reprochó al entender.

El Cisne no podía permitir que pensase que no amaba a Shun; que el miedo a ser rechazado era más fuerte que su amor por él. 

—Ya va a ser la hora de la cena —Hyoga buscó una chaqueta, tomó las llaves y junto a un silencioso Ikki partieron rumbo a la mansión. 

Durante el trayecto los dos hombres no hablaron de nada, estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, y a pesar de que aun reinaba entre ellos ese pesado aire de discordia, en su interior supieron que su relación no sería ya más la misma. Por supuesto, Hyoga había comprendido la lógica petición de Ikki, y el Phoenix había comprobado cuanto lo amaba ese Cisne pata sucia, a su hermano, por más que le pesara que un vago lo hubiera enamorado. 

Llegaron a la mansión muy entrada en la noche, Ikki entró primero con el otro a sus espaldas, el ambiente era lúgubre, más que un cumpleaños parecía un velatorio. 

Cruzó la entrada principal y llegó a la sala. Quizás por temor de ver los ojos de Shun repletas de lágrimas y enojo, el rubio no pudo seguirlo. 

En la mesa estaban Saori, Tatsumi dando vueltas por ahí, Shiryu, Seiya, y Shun, con cara de velorio. En cuanto vio a su hermano mayor le reprochó su ausencia. 

—¿Dónde estabas, Ikki? Ya casi termina mi cumpleaños.  
—Espero que el regalo sea bueno —susurró Seiya lo suficientemente audible y el Dragón lo codeó.  
—Lo siento. Fui en busca de tu regalo —observó hacia atrás y se vio solo—¡Ganso cobarde! 

Hyoga dio un paso al frente y salió a la luz, el silencio fue abrumador, los rostros serios de los presentes que observaban al invitado, sin embargo a este, solo le importaba el de uno, justamente el del cumpleañero. Levantó la mirada y posó las pupilas en las esmeraldas de su chico, y efectivamente vio lo que temió, dolor y enojo; pero, era Shun, y todos sabían que en Andrómeda el enojo era fugaz. 

—Feliz cumpleaños, Shunny —esbozó el Cisne con incomodidad. 

Shun sonrió al mismo tiempo que una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Poniéndose de pie caminó hasta él para abrazarlo fuerte, Ikki los dejó solos y fue directo a la mesa, se estaba muriendo de hambre. 

—Gracias, Ikki. Es el mejor regalo —dijo Andrómeda con felicidad, sin embargo su hermano no volteó a verlo ni dijo nada, prefería hacer de cuenta que no había escuchado.  
—Lo siento —susurró Hyoga en el oído de Shun mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.  
—Nosotros dos tenemos que hablar muy seriamente —objetó con energía y endureciendo las facciones—. No pienses que te será tan sencillo conquistarme de nuevo. No soy un chico fácil —Dicho eso dio la vuelta dándole la espalda y cruzándose de brazos. 

El Cisne se quedó helado con esa respuesta y el alejamiento, Ikki y Seiya rieron al ver la escena, mientras Shiryu y Saori negaron con las cabezas. Y así empezaron de nuevo, ese sería solo el primer día, pero volver a conquistar a Shun sería mucho más difícil que vencer a todos los Dioses juntos, pues Andrómeda no se lo dejó tan sencillo, era un hueso duro de roer y no había palabra dulce o caricia que derribara esa muralla que graciosamente había impuesto. No podía negar que la situación le divertía por demás.

El Phoenix no solo le había devuelto al hombre que amaba, sino también la posibilidad de cambiar la relación para el bien de los dos. Les había enseñado a amarse de otra manera. 

Habían perdido algo más que la personalidad, haciéndose dependientes mutuamente; y la idea era recuperar esa libertad perdida junto a la identidad.

Ese fue un cumpleaños que Shun no olvidaría jamás; fue el mejor regalo que su hermano le había dado en toda su vida. 

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada ^^.


End file.
